Losing You
by twilightrosealice
Summary: Renesmee suddnely disappears somewhere and her parents try to find her. Lots of drama. AFter breakind dawn


**Hey, soz if it's not very good but it's my first story, so... anyone who reads this and wants to tell me advice please do. I really wanna do this right. =D Oh, and sorry cuz the chapter's so short. I just wanna try it out...**

I walked out onto the lawn as my eyes searched for only one person. My gorgeous husband was playing with our beautiful daughter; his eyes shot up and held mine for a few seconds.

'' Stay there.'' I demanded. Edward quickly put his head back in Renesmee's direction. I ran to the house to get the camera; in a split second I was back and took a picture. Edward looked up again and Renesmee noticed this time, and looked up.

'' Mommy!'' she screeched and ran into my open arms. She smiled, my favorite smile and I smiled back, who wouldn't? I looked at her clothes and gasped,

'' Wot happened to your clothes?'' I put my hand to my mouth in horror as I thought what Alice will do.

'' Um... me and daddy were playing in the puddle...'' she said and dropped her eyes. I looked at Edward accusingly as he pulled a massive smile on his face.

''Guilty.'' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'' It's not me you're gonna have to apologise Edward,'' I rolled my eyes, '' It's Al-''

''EDWARD!'' someone screamed from the woods. Sure enough, Alice came stomping out on the lawn. Her face was so comical I had to cover up my mouth again to keep from laughing. Unfortunately Edward wasn't as good at me at this, his laughter echoed throughout the forest. Alice came closer to Renesmee and waved her hands around her helplessly. Renesmee couldn't help but giggle, Alice couldn't take her eyes off Renesmee's muddy dress.

'' What happened to it?'' She gasped in horror. She glared from Edward to Renesmee's dress. Her eyes stayed locked on Edward for one moment. ''Explain!'' she frowned at Edward.

'' Hmm.. lets just say it was a harmless game?'' He gave Alice his innocent smile.

'' Ness, show me!'' she demanded. Renesmee put her hand to Alice's cheek and smiled innocently as she saw Alice's face. I couldn't help but giggle. She looked like she's seen someone committing a crime! I started cracking up. Alice just glared at me.

'' Edward, can we have a word please?'' she asked calmly; no surprise! Jasper was standing next to her. Ha! I wonder how angry she was if Jasper had to calm her down... uh oh! i really need Jasper to come with them. Although they are both vampires... hmm... I'll leave them alone.

Alice started yelling at Edward even before they went into the woods. God, she must be steamed!

'' Hey, Jazz? Do you think they'll be alright alone?'' I asked a little bit panicked. Jasper must have noticed because suddenly I felt a wave of calmness that overtook my body.

'' I think they'll be fine. Don't worry Bella.'' he said very calmly.

'' Jazz! Finally! The game's on!' yelled Emmet from the living room.

'' Coming!'' Jasper yelled back although I could tell they didn't need to.

I turned my attention to the little girl next to me who was trying to creep away. I laughed a little.

'' Ok honey, you have to tell me EVERYTHING or I will make Daddy tell me!'' She groaned.

'' Fine.'' She grumbled. She put her hand on my cheek and my mind was suddenly filled with pictures from about an hour ago.

Renesmee was looking at Edward in shock.

'' Daddy, you WOULDN'T!'' she said rising her voice a little.

'' Try me!'' he said. You could see he was having as much fun as my daughter was. It was so sweet seeing them together.

Edward picked her up and spun around. Renesmee was laughing so hard. Suddenly Edward dropped her on the ground. Accept, it wasn't the ground. It was a massive mud puddle! I gasped. I'll have to talk to Edward later about this. He can do that, but not in these clothes! Alice spent something like.. more than 1000 dollars! I still didn't like clothes as much as Alice or Rosalie did. But hey, that's alright with me!

Renesmee was sitting in the mud, grinning. She tried to get up but she couldn't, she either slipped or well... slipped. She got her clumsiness from me. She tried to get Edward and then she finally got up, she was all soaked. Edward was grinning like hell; he was all that time. He picked her up and I walked in.

'' Stay there!'' I demanded. Then the images faded.

'' Well Ness, I now know why your dad is going to get his butt kicked!'' We both laughed.

'' Mommy! look what Daddy taught me to do!'' She went over to her skipping rope and started skipping really fast.

I looked at her carefully as she skipped; at her beautiful, long, chestnut, curly hair bouncing up and down as she skipped. Her beautiful brown eyes, full of concentration. Her pretty face, her features were all concentrated on one thing: the skipping. Her body bounced up and down... I still couldn't believe that I have such an amazing daughter.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Alice and Edward. I smiled, although they acted like they hated each other, Alice was Edwards favorite sister.

''Sooooo?'' asked Alice.

'' You ALWAYS do that!'' Edward answered, a grin playing at his lips. She stuck her tongue at him.

'' Mommy!'' Renesmee said, '' You weren't watching!'' she said a bit upset.

'' Oh, sorry honey!'' I apologised quickly. '' I was... distracted.'' I said honestly.

Nessie laughed. That confused me.

'' I got you mommy!'' She laughed harder. I started laughing with her. That was a good one!

'' Oh, Nessie! Let's get you dressed! You're gonna get cold!'' Her teeth chattered as I said that. I laughed at that too. Edward would have to wait with his punishment; I'm with Renesmee now.


End file.
